Rescue Me
by Sandiya
Summary: 'Tis a Mimou/Jyoumi ^.^ If Mimi was blind...


^.^ A Mimou/Jyoumi, my first...dedicated to Lunatic Mimi!!!!!! Why? Because she writes the niftiest fics ^.~ K, so most are Mimou...  
  
True Fact: Digimon belongs to TOEI, Bandai, Saban, FoxKids...  
My Opinion: Mimi and Jyou look so kawaii together!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Rescue Me  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Kido Jyou hung up the phone on its rack and leaned back in his chair casually, his lips just slightly curling up. He looked around to see if anyone had heard, seen, or even noticed his conversation, anxious to see someone pop out of nowhere and yell, "Surprise!!! Caught you red-handed, Kido!!! Spill..NOW!"  
  
He waited nervously. The silence grew. No one did.  
  
Dazedly, he leaned back further in his wobbly chair, until the weight gave way under him. He fell easily, his scrawny figure accustomed to plunges, yet his glasses remained a bit lopsided. Oh, but none of this mattered.  
  
She was coming. His f-r-i-e-n-d, yet the girl who had caused his heart to melt from the first was arriving at his house any minute. But after today...would she still be his friend?   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
What to say...what to say?  
  
-Mimi, I love you a whole lot and I want us to be happy forever and ever!-  
  
"Naw. Let Mimi be the all hyper one..." Jyou crossed it out with a thick black line.  
  
-You're the apple of my eye, the love of my life...-  
  
"So cliché!!! Come on, Kido, brain power!" He scribbled some more in his notebook.  
  
-Miss Tachikawa, may I ask your hand in marriage?-  
  
"Where'd that come from?..." He scratched his head in confusion...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Two hours had past. She still wasn't there.  
  
Jyou started to fret, the blood suddenly draining out of his face. Perhaps she didn't want to know what he had to say. Perhaps she didn't care about him at all. Perhaps the gleam in her eye he sometimes saw meant nothing...  
  
The phone rang. Jyou felt too emotional to get up, so he waited for someone to appear.  
  
Mr. Kido walked into the kitchen, giving his son a strange look. It wasn't everyday you saw a boy draped over a notebook sitting in a knocked over chair sideways. He shrugged his shoulders, choosing not to discuss it. As long as his son became a doctor, life was at peace. Mr. Kido stepped over Jyou silently, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
Creases appeared on his forehead as he attempted to make out what the rapidly speaking person was saying. "What? Are you sure?..." he trailed off. "Yes, I'll tell him. Thank you for notifying us. Give her my best."  
  
"Jyou..." he murmured, turning around. -What I'd give not to have to tell you this...-  
  
"What is it, Dad? Something the matter?" Jyou's eyebrows furrowed, wondering what had happened. His dad rarely sounded so solemn and thoughtful.  
  
"It's Mimi. Mimi's had an accident."  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Jyou rushed out into the corridor of Odaiba Hospital as soon as the metal elevator doors would permit. The dark blue jacket he had thrown on did nothing to stop the stunning shivers sent by his nerves. He could only relax when he found out if Mimi was safe...if she died, an irreplaceable part of him would die with her...he couldn't let that happen.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled at the receiving attendant standing by the desk, and all he received was a controlled, irritated expression.  
  
"She being who, sir?"   
  
"She being Mimi Tachikawa," replied Mr. Kido, who had just then joined his son. He squeezed Jyou's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.  
  
"Ah, yes. She was brought in just today...Room 717, but you can't--"  
  
Jyou had dashed off without another word, his heartbeat reaching his ears. Mimi...   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Dr. Mizuno shook her head sadly at the pale figure lying lifelessly beside her, feeling like death. Her deep blue eyes showed heartbreak; it was unfair when things like this happened to people so young...so full of energy. Mimi reminded her of her daughter, and how close of age they were... Dr. Ami Mizuno only hoped she would be alright.   
  
"Nurse Aino, order the operation for tomorrow. She needs her rest--"  
  
Jyou burst in, panting heavily and beads of sweat on his brow. "How is she, doctor? Please, tell me how Mimi is!!!" He collapsed on the floor, a pair of tears slowly rolling down his cheek.   
  
Ami blinked, running her fingers through her light blue hair. She knew it was against regulations to have people in during non-visiting hours, but he looked so lost and in agony, she had to make an exception.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa...has lost her sight."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Mimi lay on the stark white hospital bed, looking frail and weak. Her thick, long, light auburn hair was the only thing alive about her; it was wildly strewn over the pillow, free from her usual cowgirl hat.   
  
Her frail, wintry cream-colored hands were clasped together, her still nimble fingertips tapping the opposite hand gently, as if trying to wake the other up.  
  
Durable white gauze was firmly wrapped around her thin, oval face, obscuring it from the light of the bright bulb shining overhead. She was sleeping, probably sleeping the night away...   
  
Jyou leaned over and kissed the top of her head delicately.   
  
He whispered softly, "You'll get through this, m'love. I'll be right here beside you."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Jyou, you can't stay. You need to get your own rest, son...let's go home." The stern look on Mr. Kido's face was clear, and his statement reasonable. "Come on, you can see her later."  
  
"Dad..." Jyou stood his ground, meeting his gaze squarely. "I'm not leaving Mimi... I love her, Dad. She'll get the shock of her life when she first tries to open her eyes, and I want to be there to hold her hand as soon as she does. I want to be there for her cries and screams, her bouts with rage, and her operation tomorrow. I can't protect her all the time, no one can. But still, I need to let her know I'm there for her. Forever."  
  
Mr. Kido surrendered, astonished at Jyou's words. "You really do care about her. I remember feeling the same about your mother. Fine, then. See you tomorrow."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Mimi gave a sudden shake, and Jyou lifted his head. "Mimi...Mimi, are you awake?"  
  
She murmured, "Jyou? Yeah...I'm awake. Sort of. I had the weirdest dream last night...you called me, my mom started driving me to your place, and then there's lots of yelling and stuff. Lights flashing...very bright lights in my face. Sirens screamed throughout the night, and then some people carried me somewhere. She yawned. "I must've heard all this outside my window. Crazy, huh?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?"   
  
"Remember what?" The teenage girl sighed and gave an effort to open her eyes. When she did, she sucked in her breath. Realization had dawned on her.  
  
"Jyou...that wasn't a dream, was it?"  
  
At his silence, she suddenly started thrashing around, tears forming behind her mask.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!! This can't be happening...ohmigosh, I still have so much to do! I was going to sing...I won't be able to see my audience now... I was going to be a fashion model... I can't walk down the runway! ... And even pink won't mean anything anymore... I won't even see it!!! It's ALL your FAULT!!!!"  
  
Her thin body shook with bitter despair, her hopes and dreams vanished at this newsflash. Her sight was gone...what was left?  
  
Jyou looked stunned, and finally he realized that it was. Hesitantly, he got up and held her, wishing he could stop her sobs...that he could merely suppress all the pain that she must be feeling right now.  
  
"Mimi...Mimi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen...I wish with all my soul that you would never have to go through this, but I made a mistake..." He soothed her with his calm words, even though the tears in his eyes were falling rapidly.   
  
She shook her head in sadness, clutched at his hands and whispered, "No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, Jyou... I know it. You had no idea. Maybe it's nobody's fault...I'm just so down right now. What'd the doctor say?"   
  
He hugged her tightly, glad for her forgiveness. He couldn't bear it if she hated him..."The doctor says that since it's only sudden blindness, there's a chance that you could regain your vision sooner than you think."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
The operation was long, and Jyou was getting worried. -What was taking so long?-   
  
Finally, Dr. Mizuno emerged from the operating room, and she gave a warm, heartfelt smile. "She'll be alright...Mimi can see again."  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Mimi's eyes were worn and tired, but she managed to give Jyou a soft smile as he entered in cautiously. "I've never been so happy to see a human being..." she cried as she hugged his figure in her long arms.  
  
He tried to speak, but she stopped him.  
  
"But mostly, I'm glad it's you...Jyou, when you phoned, I thought maybe you were going to say you liked me. It was because I love you with all my heart. Yep, I do. You're always so kind and caring to people, having reliability on your side. I can count on you more than any other Digidestined, and I think I've grown closest to you out of any of them. I love you...I'm sorry if this hurts us, but I had to say it. Sincerity is my crest, after all."   
  
She slowly met his gaze, wondering just how much of a fool she had made of herself.  
  
Jyou laughed merrily, his first laugh in what seemed like ages. "Well, Mimi, m'love, I guess that makes two. I've loved your for so long...I'm so glad you'll be okay."  
  
Mimi leaned her head on his shoulder, a peaceful smile on her face. "Thank you for rescuing me...you're the best, Jyou."  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Please please tell me what you think! ^.^ D'ya think I have a future as a Mimou writer?  
  
~Sandiya~ -da girl with no sense ^.~  



End file.
